


Вы не туда попали

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Ларсы скрылись от Империи на Дагоба. Теперь пришло время подключить голоком, но что-то пошло не так...





	Вы не туда попали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209277) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



> Перевод можной также найти на [фанфиксе](http://fanfics.me/fic130936) и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8396485).

Оуэн Ларс, к своему удивлению, и вправду полюбил Дагоба.  
  
Бросать родной дом вместе с Беру и Люком только из-за того, что Бен Кеноби да голографическая лягушка ему наговорили, было трудно, но планета оказалась неплохой. Здесь было довольно тепло — почти как на Татуине, а еще именно так он и представлял себе рай в детстве: много зелени и воды. Вот уж чего здесь хватало! И везде зелень, зелень — на Татуине её почти не было. А что опасная и может сожрать, так по сравнению с крайтами и сарлакками — местные твари просто детский лепет.  
  
И хотя тот лягух говорил крайне странно, он был вполне ничего себе, да и с Люком прекрасно ладил. И, что самое важное, здесь племянник был в безопасности, и лучше болото, чем вечная мерзлота.  
  
Люк от Дагоба был не в восторге («Но почему нельзя кидаться грязью?»), но переезд ему понравился — это же приключение! А какой восьмилетний мальчишка не любит настоящие приключения, тем более, если раньше он мог о них только мечтать? К тому же он познакомился с клевым зеленым Йодой и теперь мог иногда зависать с Беном, который еще и отца знал! А еще он сказал, что его отец был джедаем — это даже круче, чем быть пилотом!  
  
Беру тоже полюбила планету, но она всегда была большей оптимисткой, чем Оуэн. И первая жалоба, как ни странно, появилась именно у неё. Ей нужен был голоком, а Йода был категорически против.  
  
— В изгнание ушел я. Никакие голокомы не нужны мне.  
  
— А как же Люк? — Оуэн высунулся из-за жены, а та добавила:  
  
— Ему может понадобиться доктор! А мы тут одни живём.  
  
— Восемь лет прожил я без докторов!  
  
— Вы, — в дом семьи Ларсов зашёл Бен, — не маленький мальчик по фамилии Скайуокер, — и покачал уже седеющей головой.  
  
Йода нахмурился.  
  
— Неуместное внимание привлечет всё это. С Татуина прилетели вы, чтобы спрятаться от охотников за головами, а теперь звонить им собрались вы? Глупо это.  
  
— Охотники нашли меня, — возразил Оби-Ван. — А Ларсы для них — всего лишь маленькая семья фермеров. И уж точно им нет никакого дела до того, что кто-то решил провести голосвязь в никому не ведомую болотную глушь.  
  
Йода хмуро посмотрел на Оби-Вана.  
  
— Хорошо. Но платить за это не буду я.  
  


* * *

  
Оплатить голосвязь оказалось на удивление просто и без Йоды.  
  
— Подпишите здесь, мистер...  
  
— Бен Ларс.  
  
— Мистер Ларс.  
  
— Мне не нужно ничего подписывать, — сказал Оби-Ван, махнув рукой. — И подключение бесплатное. И вы забудете этот разговор.  
  
Йода презрительно фыркнул откуда-то из укромного угла хижины (он был слишком узнаваем и по-прежнему гордо считался самым разыскиваемым преступником Империи).  
  
— Для мошенничества и обмана не предназначена Сила!  
  
Однако Люк уже восхищенно смотрел на Оби-Вана:  
  
— Бен, как ты это сделал? Тоже с помощью Силы? Научишь меня?  
  
— Нет, — только и успел прервать Люка Оуэн, пока тот не вывалил на Бена еще целую кучу вопросов. — Тебе пора спать.  
  
Люк начал тихо возмущаться:  
  
— Но, дядя Оуэн, я хочу позвонить Биггсу! Мы даже не сказали моим друзьям, куда едем! Вдруг они подумают, что меня съели ранкоры!  
  
— Люк, голоком нам нужен только на экстренный случай, — вздохнул Оуэн. Он хотел сказать Люку, что всё это опасно, что охотники за головами, которые нашли Кеноби, всё еще могут найти их и сообщить Империи, а учитывая, что фамилия Люка Скайуокер... на самом деле он просто хотел, чтобы с Люком всё было в порядке. А для этого Люку не нужно было знать, кто именно его отец.  
  
— Кроме того, — добавила Беру, — он еще не подключен. А Бен уже отправил продавца обратно, поэтому нам нужно подключить его самим.  
  
И, конечно же, Люк тут же восторженно спросил, может ли он помочь, и, естественно, спать он тоже лег на несколько часов позже.  
  


* * *

  
Представьте, что вы пытаетесь подключить голоком. Помогает вам восьмилетний ребенок, а мешает — сильнейший ныне живущий джедай, который вдобавок неодобрительно кряхтит, как только вы поворачиваетесь к нему спиной. Работенка не из простых, да?  
  
Тем не менее, им пришлось, пожалуй, полегче, чем диспетчеру на Корусканте, которому довелось регистрировать новый планетарный код.  
  
— Ты вообще слышал про такую планету? — спросил диспетчер своего напарника.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Дагобá? Дагóба? Не-а, никогда не слышал.  
  
— Чудесно, блин.  
  
В итоге бедолага потратил целый день, утрясая формальности. Хотя — нет, большую часть дня он потратил, ноя, что если есть дроиды и они всё умеют, почему этой нудятиной занимаются не они, а он.  
  
А надо сказать, что в работе голосвязи имелся один презабавный и прелюбопытный глюк. Периодически, а особенно на звонках первой очереди, вместо нужной частоты система соединяла с номером, находившимся вверху частотного списка: там высший приоритет, тут высший приоритет, какая разница... Как вы догадываетесь, исправить это руки не доходили. А ведь все новосозданные номера автоматически попадали в самый верх списка... и сотрудник забыл удалить его и отправить в конец, стоило ему вылезти из спидера и отправиться домой к семье и вкусному ужину.  
  
Опять же, именно тогда, когда надо было срочно удалять из списков номер, Альянс как раз нанёс удар по важной имперской верфи, и вся правящая верхушка страшно засуетилась. В основном перебрасывая друг на друга вину, пока... кое-кто не вмешался. И, конечно, этот кое-кто таки вмешался. Несколько человек были задушены, несколько — сошли с ума, по крайней мере два сотрудника уволились с работы и улетели во Внешнее Кольцо.  
  
Но куда важнее то, что Дарту Вейдеру нужно было позвонить по голосвязи. И вы, конечно, уже догадались, куда именно он попал.  
  


* * *

  
— Кеноби, ты же говорил, что это на экстренный случай, нет? — Оуэн Ларс был раздражен и озадачен.  
  
— Так и есть, — сказал джедай, — так и есть. Уверен, они понятия не имеют о Люке. Я просто не смог предупредить Бейла Органу до того, как улетел.  
  
— Предупредить кого?  
  
— Люк, — сказал Оуэн, — взрослые разговаривают. Иди делай уроки.  
  
Обиженный Люк отошёл.  
  
— Как на ладони всё, Оби-Ван, — вздохнул Йода. — Не будешь использовать голоком ты.  
  
Поскольку отнять голоком не удалось, Йода решил его контролировать.  
  
— Вы закончили говорить?  
  
На этот раз вздохнула Беру.  
  
— Нет, Люк. Кажется, тебе надо поработать над правописанием еще в нескольких словах.  
  
Тот нарочито громко зевнул.  
  
— Мы всегда можем поговорить в йодиной хижине, — прошептал Оби-Ван.  
  
— Нет! Заполоняете всё пространство у меня дома, когда все вместе приходите! Оставайтесь у себя! — Оби-Ван хотел, чтобы Люк не мог их подслушать, но Йода всё испортил.  
  
— Мы полностью оторваны от мира, — обеспокоенно сказал Оби-Ван. — У нас просто нет возможности узнать, выследили нас или нет, — он покачал головой, а потом опустил ее на руки.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь!  
  
— Люк, — сказал Оуэн. — Правописание.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Слушать старших будешь ты, молодой человек! — огрызнулся Йода: запас терпения у него исчерпался за последний месяц и восстанавливаться пока не собирался.  
  
— Но дядя Оуэн...  
  
— Люк, повторяю: я не буду повторять...  
  
— Кто-то звонит, дядя!  
  


* * *

  
Дарт Вейдер очень хотел, чтобы на той базе как следует ощутили, как он зол: звонок прошёл, но ответа не было, и голограмма никак не проявлялась. Но вот наконец (спасая мебель, а значит, и придворных от недовольства императора: у того ужасно портилось настроение, если с его драгоценной мебелью что-то случалось) раздался голос:  
  
— М-м-м, привет.  
  
Должно быть, динамик барахлил: голос был детским.  
  
— Алло? Биггс? Ты наконец перезвонил? Я же говорил тебе подождать, пока дядя не уйдет за дровами, а он всё еще разговаривает, — теперь голос звучал приглушенно и заговорщически.  
  
Какой-то глупец привел своего ребенка на работу? Вейдер заставит кого-нибудь из подчиненных просмотреть все записи базы, пока не найдет того, кто носит имя Биггс. Что ж, хочешь что-то сделать хорошо — сделай сам.  
  
— А ну-ка приведи главного, пока не поздно, тогда я буду милосерден!  
  
Ну, хоть напугал мелкого. Теперь голос, исходящий из динамика, слегка дрожал. Толку-то, правда...  
  
— Вы про тётю? Или Бена? Они сейчас разговаривают, а я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, и это не база, мне кажется, вы не туда попали и...  
  
— Молчать! — если бы он тратил время на споры с детьми безмозглых подчинённых, он не перешёл бы на тёмную сторону и не был бы ужасом Галактики.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! — ну что ж, сейчас они хоть покажутся. Можно будет сделать строгое внушение, что не дело воплощениям имперской власти позволять себе эйкать.  
  
— Они сейчас будут.  
  
А пока идиоты-подчиненные еще не пришли, можно узнать кое-что еще.  
  
— Прекрасно. Скажи-ка, как тебя зовут? — наверное, надо было сначала узнать имена родителей, но злился Вейдер именно на ребёнка. Опять же, надо будет как-то к нему обратиться, извещая о смерти родственников...  
  
— Ну, я...  
  
— Люк! Отойди оттуда!  
  


* * *

  
Оби-Ван несомненно чувствовал: случилось что-то ужасное. Но не знал, что. Сначала он подумал, что охотники за головами с Татуина всё-таки выследили его. Потом — что пришло сообщение от Бейла. Реальность, как вы понимаете, была намного хуже.  
  
— Прекрасно. Скажи-ка, как тебя зовут?  
  
До сих пор Оби-Ван не знал, что его худший кошмар — снова услышать голос Энакина. Точнее больше не Энакина. К счастью, он помешал мальчику представиться. К несчастью, сам выдал его имя — и оставалось надеяться, что Падме не обсуждала заранее с мужем, как собирается назвать сына и дочку.  
  
Из голокома раздалось ужасное хрипящее дыхание.  
  
— Выйди из комнаты, — прошипел Оби-Ван Люку. — Заберите... — кивнул он Оуэну и Беру, взволнованно глядя на них через дверной проем. Оуэн протянул руку и схватил племянника. Убедившись, что они вне поля «зрения» голокома, Оби-Ван прокашлялся и наклонился над голофоном.  
  


* * *

  
Хуже общения с тупым мальцом, когда надо наводить порядок на базе, только общение с взрослым, который мало что не включает голо, так ещё и пытается имитировать идиотский акцент, чтобы замаскировать голос.  
  
— Та эссть, фы не есть туда попали, та. Попрошаю фас, та эссть, пошалуста...  
  
Акцент был настолько ужасен, что потребовалась встряска от Силы, чтобы понять, что голос он узнал.  
  
— Оби-Ван, — он так и знал, что не стоило пренебрегать докладом того мандалорца об отшельнике на Татуине.  
  
Послышался тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Этот акцент всегда раздражал тебя, — голограмма показалась наконец; что ж, учителю годы красоты не прибавили. А чего он хотел — это же Татуин.  
  
— Что это за ребенок? — было бы забавно, если бы после всех этих разглагольствований про кодекс джедаев Кеноби завёл детей. Он ненавидел лицемеров, а не смеялся над ними, но всё равно забавно.  
  
— Какой ребенок? — вид у Кеноби был нарочито-наивный, как в Совете; это уже тянуло на оскорбление.  
  
— Ребенок...  
  
— Кто это, Бен? Он страшный.  
  
Хотя... видеть чистейший и незамутненный ужас на лице Кеноби тоже было невероятно забавно.  
  


* * *

  
— Люк! — прошипел Оби-Ван. — Убирайся отсюда! — плохо, очень плохо, просто ужасно. Следовало быть осторожнее. Нельзя было устанавливать голоком, нельзя было к нему приближаться. Надо было сказать Совету, чтобы кто-то другой охранял Падме Амидалу, кто-то, чей падаван не мечтает о ней денно и нощно. Нужно было отдать Органе обоих близнецов.  
  
— Но я хочу знать, кто он, — упрямо сказал Люк. — Ведь кто-то нам позвонил.  
  
Оби-Ван отчаянно перевел взгляд с голограммы на ребенка.  
  
— Где твои дядя и тетя?  
  
— Сказали мне уходить, — невинно сказал Люк. — Дядя Оуэн пошел за бластером. А мне можно будет пострелять?  
  
— Этот ребенок, — сказал Вейдер. — Кто это? Твой сын?  
  
Ирония обычно забавляла Оби-Вана. Но вот прямо сейчас ему было совсем не смешно.  
  
— Нет, — беспомощно ответил Люк. — Мой папа был пилотом.  
  
Спасибо Силе. Хоть крупица мозгов у мальчика имелась. Хотя улыбка «я же правильно сделал?» ситуацию никак не спасла.  
  
— Я не с тобой разговариваю, — сказал Вейдер.  
  
Ну всё, с него хватит. Оби-Ван безнадежно выключил голоком. Третья планета за два месяца. Просто прекрасно.  
  
Первой его ошибкой было погнаться за Йодой, который уже планировал улизнуть с планеты. Определенно Йоде не понравилось, что его отвлекли от попыток раскрыть карту, которая была намного — намного — больше него самого.  
  
Вторая ошибка Оби-Вана была гораздо более страшной и куда более непоправимой.  
  
Он оставил Люка наедине с голокомом.  
  


* * *

  
Одно Люк понял совершенно точно: кто бы ни был на том конце голокома, он явно был очень, очень плохим человеком. И, разумеется, у Люка даже не возникло сомнений, что нужно делать с этим плохим человеком.  
  
— Пора провести собственное расследование, — проговорил он серьезным голосом. На Татуине была крутая история, как один из соседей (удивительно, что в таких историях никогда не говорили, кто именно — обычно это просто чей-то друг или дальний родственник) обнаружил банду воров, крадущих дроидов. Сосед тогда проводил расследование: он подслушал воров, прячась в их же укрытии. А затем он, замаскировавшись под тускена, выпрыгнул на них с гранатами в руках (которые на самом деле были обыкновенными пустынными сливами).  
  
Люк хотел быть таким же героем, и, конечно же, единственное, что можно было сделать, — провести расследование, поскольку он понятия не имел, похожи ли пустынные сливы на гранаты, и тем более он не знал, где их сейчас раздобыть.  
  
Он нажал на несколько кнопок. Вот оно.  
  
— Набрать последний входящий номер, — это должно сработать. Ну, он надеялся.  
  
Да. Во всяком случае, вызов пошел.  
  
Люк Скайуокер — великий сыщик. Он уже ждёт не дождётся, как расскажет всё это Биггсу!  
  


* * *

  
Полминуты Вейдер просто стоял, уставившись на голоком, размышляя: то ли пытаться угадать номер и перезвонить Оби-Вану, то ли заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Он уже собирался отдать приказ отследить номер или сдохнуть в попытках, когда увидел входящий вызов.  
  
Только бы это был не Палпатин. Оби-Ван — вчерашняя проблема, а сегодня он должен разобраться с той базой, а вместо этого... но звонил не Палпатин. Впервые со времен Войны Клонов удача повернулась к нему лицом: Оби-Ван внезапно решил перезвонить. Возможно, очередную колкость придумал.  
  
— Привет?  
  
А, нет, снова тупой ребенок. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, хитренькая — «шпиёнская» — мордашка.  
  
— Ваше имя, гражданин? — спросил мальчик, подражая, кажется, штурмовикам.  
  
У Вейдера не было времени на тупые разговоры.  
  
— А твоё?  
  
Мальчик ничего не ответил, нахмурившись. На самом деле он тихонько бормотал себе под нос всякую чушь о расследованиях, но, к счастью, Вейдер не расслышал большую часть бредовых размышлений о тяжкой работе шпиона. Если, пройдя через эти мучения, он не доберется до Кеноби, то кому-то не сносить головы.  
  
Мальчик вздохнул.  
  
— Я Люк. И вопросы здесь задаю я.  
  
За последние восемь лет Дарт Вейдер столкнулся с очень немногими людьми, которых бы не испугал его вид. Удивительно, сколько наглости было в таком маленьком ребенке. Но Вейдер не собирался потакать фантазиям нахального мальчишки.  
  
— Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер, — вот оно. Его имя должно напугать эту мелкую ситхову какашку.  
  
Мальчик выглядел удивленно.  
  
— Что-то знакомое... Хм...  
  
Так, а это ещё что?  
  
— Тебя как-то раз в новостях показывали!  
  
Что-то очень неправильное.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?!  
  
Мальчик, Люк, отступил назад, но скорее от досады, чем от страха. Почему… ну почему единственный, кто знает, как найти Оби-Вана, не слышал ничего о нем, Дарте Вейдере?  
  
Мальчик снова что-то пробормотал. Наверняка дети не должны знать такие слова.  
  
— Хорошо. Но вопросы здесь всё еще задаю я, — ребенок гордо вскинул подбородок вверх.  
  
Вейдер не собирался больше терпеть такое отношение. Но почему-то всё же терпел.  
  
— Я Люк Скайуокер.  
  


* * *

  
Хижина Йоды была не так далеко от дома Ларсов, поэтому Оби-Ван прекрасно услышал крик.  
  
— Ты — кто?!  
  
За секунду ему каким-то образом удалось подумать сразу о нескольких вещах: возможно, у Шми были какие-нибудь дальние родственники, или, быть может, где-нибудь в Галактике есть чрезмерно фанатичные поклонники Рыцаря-без-страха, которые решили сменить фамилию на Скайуокер, или Люку каким-то невероятным образом удалось спародировать голос отца (а еще ему зачем-то захотелось покричать, просто так, без всякой причины), ну или хотя бы, что Люк не сказал, как его зовут.  
  
Однако весь его незамутненный идеализм улетучился еще годы назад, и в глубине души он понимал, что ни одна из его догадок на самом деле не верна и им уже ничего не поможет.  
  
Он только вскочил, чуть не ударившись о потолок невысокой хижины Йоды, и помчался по болотистой земле к дому Ларсов, наивно полагая, что еще можно что-то исправить.  
  


* * *

  
— Я сказал, — повторил Люк, — Люк Скайуокер. Не Скайрокер, если что, — Люк так и не понял, что в его имени было такое непонятное. По крайней мере, кричать на него было необязательно. — Мои тетя и дядя — Ларсы, и да, бабушку действительно звали...  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
Какая разница, сколько ему лет?  
  
— Мне восемь с четвертью. Вроде. На этой планете дни какие-то странные, а год...  
  
— Где ты и кто тебя украл?  
  
Этот вопрос, по мнению Люка, тоже не имел никакого отношения к действительности.  
  
— О, бантина башка, никто меня не крал! И мне нельзя никому говорить, где мы живем, особенно через голоком, потому что за нами начнут охотиться и...  
  
— Кеноби!  
  
— Люк, что ты натворил?  
  
Люк понимал, что ответ на самом деле не нужен. Но он не хотел, чтобы на него злились, так что всё-таки ответил:  
  
— Я проводил расследование. Бен, извини! Я только хотел...  
  
— Ты умрешь, — сказал Дарт-как-его-там. Воздух (или что-то в воздухе) стал странным, и Бен начал задыхаться.  
  
Люк испуганно воскликнул. И случайным движением руки он переключил голоком на аварийную частоту.  
  


* * *

  
— Бен, ты в порядке? — голос напуганного Люка дрожал.  
  
— Я в порядке, малыш.  
  
— Я нажал на аварийную кнопку.  
  
Если Люк послал аварийный сигнал, то скоро медицинский центр отследит их, и, в свою очередь, их отследит Империя.  
  
Нужно срочно убираться отсюда, у них еще есть время улететь с Дагоба.  
  


* * *

  
Оуэну Ларсу очень нравилось на Дагоба.  
  
А вот на Хоте ему нравилось не очень.  
  
— А давайте подключим голоком! — вдруг предложил Люк.


End file.
